GREY
by Rourin
Summary: Tsukiyama Shuu 'melahirkan' Kaneki-kun untuk menghadapi Grey.


Tsukiyama Shuu. Manusia bergender laki-laki, bersurai ungu kebiruan, begitu juga matanya. Terkenal sebagai seseorang yang tidak normal karena sikapnya yang terlalu over. Bahkan, beberapa orang sampai takut untuk sekedar bersisian dengan Tsukiyama. Kata orang tuanya, sejak Tsukiyama masih kecil pun wataknya yang 'unik' itu sudah terlihat. Apalagi, jika menyangkut sesuatu yang menarik baginya.

Suatu hari Tsukiyama kecil pernah mengganggu anak perempuan seusianya yang sedang bermain 'masak-masakan'. Dua anak perempuan itu bermain seolah mereka sedang memasak sesuatu dengan bahan-bahan seadanya, seperti dari tanah, dedaunan, bunga atau semacamnya. Tsukiyama menghampiri mereka, berceloteh panjang lebar tentang masakan yang dibuat. Entah itu tentang bentuknya, baunya, dan rasanya – bahkan, Tsukiyama sampai sungguhan mencicipi gerusan bunga mawar dan daun cemara untuk sekedar memberi komentarnya. Berlagak seperti juri kontes memasak. Dua anak perempuan itu pun merasa risih dengan kehadiran Tsukiyama, bahkan mereka melempar semua hasil mainan mereka pada Tsukiyama sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Tsukiyama tidak marah, ia justru tertawa karena melihat sikap dua anak perempuan itu. "Hahaha.. Dasar _Ladies!_ Asal kalian tahu wajah kalian semakin manis dan cantik ketika memerah, seperti _Rose! Beautiful!_ " begitu teriaknya. Angin berhembus pelan, aroma tumpahan di bajunya pun sampai pada hidungnya dan ditangkap sebagai sesuatu yang menarik oleh otaknya.

" _Bravo!_ " Tsukiyama berseru senang, ia menarik kaosnya ke atas dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tersebut. " _Special! Unique! Hemmm~ Haaahh~ Bravo, Ladies!_ " dan akhirnya kaos itu tidak pernah bisa ibunya cuci sampai Tsukiyama akhirnya merasa bosan.

Yah, Tsukiyama memang berbeda dari orang biasa pada umumnya. Namun, ia memiliki kelebihan yang luar biasa pada kecerdasan otaknya. Lihat saja, bagaimana istilah asing bisa meluncur dari mulut kecilnya pada usia lima tahun. Tsukiyama memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi dan sangat tertarik akan sesuatu hal yang baru. Ayahnya yang merupakan seorang profesor pun sampai kewalahan untuk menjawab berbagai pertanyaan Tsukiyama.

Waktu terus berjalan, Tsukiyama pun tumbuh menjadi sosok pria yang cerdas dan termasuk sebagai pria pesolek. Ia mendalami ilmu kedokteran dan sastra sekaligus di bangku kuliah, banyak orang yang begitu menghormatinya. Khususnya dari kalangan dosen. Dan berkat kecintaannya pada dunia seni, Tsukiyama yang paham betul akan kata 'Indah' pun dengan mudah menarik perhatian para wanita. Khususnya dari kalangan borjuis. Tapi tetap saja ada beberapa orang yang memandangnya seperti orang aneh.

Walaupun, sebenarnya dibilang banyak orang juga bisa.

Tsukiyama tidak pernah ambil pusing soal pendapat orang lain. Ibunya yang mengajarkan untuk selalu menjadi diri sendiri. Lagipula, selama rasa ingin tahu dan hal-hal baru yang menarik masih bisa terus membuatnya jauh dari rasa bosan, bagi Tsukiyama itu lebih dari cukup untuk terus hidup. Jika di-ibaratkan warna, maka rasa bosan seperti warna abu-abu bagi Tsukiyama. Keruh, tidak terang dan tidak gelap. Tsukiyama tidak suka, ia sangat benci.

 _Grey._

Tsukiyama menghela napas, ia merasakannya. Warna itu mulai mencoba menghiasi harinya akhir-akhir ini. Hinggap di dalam otak dan hatinya. Menginvasi pengelihatannya. Merayap perlahan pada tubuhnya. "Seseorang.." gumamnya pelan, "Aku butuh penyelamat. _My hero_."

Musim dingin datang, salju yang berwarna putih suci pun turun untuk pertama kalinya. Namun, Tsukiyama tidak tersenyum kali ini. Ia bahkan tidak tertarik untuk membuka mulutnya dan mengadah ke atas. Lelehan salju yang menggelitik kulit saja tidak mampu menghilangkan sosok _Grey_.

Sudah terlalu pekat. Enam bulan lamanya sejak saat itu.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Tsukiyama melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Toko Buku. Lawannya adalah Cold dan Grey. Dingin dan bosan. Napas Tsukiyama pun mulai tersendat. Tapi, ia tidak boleh mati sekarang. Selain itu, Tsukiyama juga tidak suka kekalahan. Apalagi musuhnya adalah _Grey_.

Cengiran kecil muncul dibalik syal tinggi Tsukiyama, "Berkolega dengan Cold,hm?"

.

.

.

Grey

Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

Winter Woods [Webtoon] © Cosmos / Van Ji

WARN : Rated M, AU, Setting tidak jelas, Typos, OOC, etc. Pokoknya banyak banget lah! Soalnya yang bikin cuma bermodal nonton animenya doang. Asal pake OC juga. Hehe. But..

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Irrashaimasen!"

Tsukiyama tersenyum melihat petugas toko, "Yo, Nagachika!" sapanya.

Pemuda dengan surai jingga itu pun tersenyum balik pada Tsukiyama. Ya, mereka saling kenal. Pertemuan mereka terjadi setahun yang lalu di Cafe Anteiku, pertengahan musim gugur. Dan ada seseorang lagi. Namanya Kaneki Ken. Ah, nama yang _fantastic_ menurut Tsukiyama. Mengingatkannya akan keindahan planet Jupiter dan kehangatan matahari pagi. Dan sebenarnya, Kaneki lah yang membuat Tsukiyama tertarik hingga mereka bertiga saling kenal. Pemuda itu lucu, polos, dan manis menurut Tsukiyama. Apalagi, mereka – Tsukiyama dan Kaneki Ken – memiliki ketertarikan yang sama akan karya sastra.

Tsukiyama memanggilnya 'Kaneki-kun' supaya lebih akrab.

Terserah orang lain memandangnya seperti lelaki gay atau apa, Tsukiyama pada intinya tertarik pada Kaneki. Sifatnya, penampilannya, caranya berbicara, kepolosannya, wajahnya yang memerah ketika salah tingkah – ah, semuanya Tsukiyama suka. Khususnya, aroma Kaneki. Bahkan, sapu tangan dengan noda darah milik Kaneki itu ia simpan sebaik mungkin dan dibawa kemana pun Tsukiyama pergi. Katanya untuk mengobati candu atas nikmatnya aroma manis, lezat, dan menggairahkan dari tubuh Kaneki.

Tapi tidak, Tsukiyama tidak setega itu untuk menyakiti Kaneki hingga berdarah-darah. Hanya saja suatu hari Kaneki mimisan di Cafe dan Tsukiyama meminjamkan saputangan miliknya. Awalnya Kaneki ingin membersihkan terlebih dahulu sebelum mengembalikan saputangan tersebut, tapi Tsukiyama tidak mengizinkannya karena baginya semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Kaneki bukanlah kotoran yang harus dibersihkan.

' _Ta-tapi, Tsukiyama-san..'_

' _Daijobu da yo, Kaneki-kun.' Tandas Tsukiyama sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kaneki lembut._

Darah remaja laki-laki yang beranjak dewasa memang meledak-ledak. Apalagi, jika menyangkut urusan hormon seksual. Tsukiyama tidak heran jika Kaneki mimisan begitu melihat wanita cantik dengan pakaian yang memperlihatkan lekuk badannya yang menggoda. Itu normal. Bahkan, wajah Nagachika waktu itu juga sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dan itulah kecerobohan Tsukiyama, wajah Kaneki tidak memerah.

Tsukiyama Shuu tidak berhenti mengumpati dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

" _Bodoh! Kau,_ Stupid _! BODOH! Aaarrghh.. Kau pasti berbohong, Kaneki-kuun!"_

Manusia adalah sesuatu yang menarik, begitu menurut Tsukiyama. Tapi, manusia juga memiliki kelemahan, yaitu kematian. Bahkan, dia sendiri juga sama. Sayang seribu sayang, kematian lebih dulu menemui Kaneki Ken. Pemuda kesayangan Tsukiyama itu tak kuasa melawan penyakit kanker yang disimpan dalam diam. Padahal, usianya masih delapan belas tahun. PADAHAL, Tsukiyama belum sampai mengenal Kaneki lebih dalam. Kaneki meninggal saat pertama kali salju turun. Pukulan hebat pun dirasakan Tsukiyama hingga empat bulan lamanya. Melebihi saat kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Sayang, Tsukiyama tidak peduli.

Sekarang, enam bulan sejak Kaneki Ken kesayangannya 'pergi'. Tsukiyama tidak juga menemukan hal menarik lain. Sesuatu yang menggelitik rasa penasarannya, sesuatu yang membangkitkan gairah. Entah itu benda hidup atau benda mati. Tsukiyama tidak menemukannya. Bahkan saat ini, saputangan yang berbekas darah Kaneki hanya ia letakkan di laci dengan alasan sebesar apapun rasa rindu Tsukiyama tak akan pernah terbalaskan lagi.

 _Grey_ pun tertawa-tawa.

" _Menyerahlah, Tsukiyama Shuu!"_ begitu yang didengar Tsukiyama selama ini. Setiap malam. Setiap ia menutup matanya. Pernah sekali Tsukiyama berpikir untuk menemui kematian. _'Mungkin, setelah itu aku akan bertemu Kaneki-kun..?'_ pikirnya.

Namun, dengan begitu berarti ia telah kalah dari _Grey_. Dan Tsukiyama sangat benci kekalahan atas Grey.

Toko Buku mungkin bisa membantu Tsukiyama kali ini. Ratusan buku tertata rapi disini dan masih baru. Komik, novel, kamus, majalah, buku cerita, buku resep, buku pengetahuan, dan lainnya. Siapa tahu di dalamnya tertulis sesuatu yang menarik?

Pria bersurai ungu itu berjalan mengelilingi rak buku dengan kategori komik. Beberapa anak kecil yang melihat Tsukiyama berjalan mendekat pun berbisik-bisik seraya pergi menjauh. Namun, ia tidak ambil pusing. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh baris rak untuk menemukan judul komik yang menarik. 'Tidak urut abjad, ya?' batin Tsukiyama begitu menyadari susunan komik di depannya. Ia menggumam tidak jelas. Lalu tak lama kemudian Tsukiyama menemukan satu judul komik, 'Fullmetal Heart..?'

Tsukiyama mengambil salah satunya dan membaca sinopsis di baliknya.

'Kami, Edric dan Alfred Ford. Kakakku yang alchemist jenius juga dikenal sebagai Fullmetal Heart. Cinta kami pada ibu kami membuat kami melanggar hukum pertukaran setara, dan menyebabkan kami menjadi seperti sekarang..

Sewaktu kecil, kakak beradik Edric dan Alfred mencoba menghidupkan kembali ibu mereka yang telah meninggal dengan alchemy. Namun, proses transmutasinya gagal dan Edric kehilangan kaki kiri serta tubuh adiknya, Alfred. Walau pada akhirnya ia berhasil mentransmutasi jiwa Alfred pada baju zirah dengan mengorbankan tangan kanannya sendiri, rupanya pengorbanan itu pun terlalu besar. Lalu, kedua bersaudara itu bersumpah untuk memperoleh kembali semua kehilangan mereka..'

Tsukiyama terdiam.

... **menghidupkan kembali ibu mereka yang telah meninggal dengan alchemy**..

.

.

.

Sebut Tsukiyama gila.

"AHAHAHAHA! AKU MENANG, GREY! _MY VICTORY_! HAHAHAHA!"

Namun, baginya ini lah senjata ampuh untuk mengalahkan _Grey_. Bahkan, untuk selamanya. Pria bersurai ungu itu melebarkan kain putih di atas meja mayat dengan senyum terlebarnya tahun ini. Ya, Tsukiyama sedang di ruang jenazah sebuah rumah sakit. Tidak sulit baginya untuk mendapat akses mengingat profesinya sebagai dokter. Sebenarnya Tsukiyama sendiri belum lama bekerja, baru tiga tahun. Tapi, dengan latar belakangnya, siapa yang tidak percaya akan kemampuan seorang Shuu?

"Baiklah, lanjut tahap pemilihan~!"

Tsukiyama mengambil posisi untuk mengurus jenazah di rumah sakit. Ia selalu memonitor setiap jenazah yang ada. Identitas dari setiap mayat ia pegang, dan setiap ada kesempatan maka akan dibawa pergi. Yang menjadi kriteria utama Tsukiyama dalam memilih tubuh yang akan digunakan adalah yang persis dengan ciri-ciri Kaneki. Entah itu rambutnya, matanya, kulitnya, postur tubuhnya, golongan darahnya, bahkan aroma tubuh. Intinya semua bagian tubuh, hingga ujung kuku pun HARUS SAMA dengan milik Kaneki Ken.

Cklek!

Greeek!

" _Hallo~ Come to Papa~_ "

Cara termudah untuk membawa tubuh keluar rumah sakit adalah memperlakukannya seperti orang sakit yang tertidur. Tsukiyama akan mengenakannya pakaian seperti manusia hidup di kamar jenazah. Jika tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar, maka ia akan membawanya ke mobil dengan kursi roda. Tapi, kalau terlalu besar maka akan ia membawanya dengan kasur rumah sakit.

Tsukiyama tidak melakukan prosesnya di apartemen, ia telah membeli sebuah tempat dan menyediakan beberapa peralatan di sana. Layaknya permainan puzzle, Tsukiyama coba untuk memasangkan beberapa bagian terlebih dahulu. Yang kemudian, jika tidak cocok akan dibuang. Entah itu organ luar atau dalam. Pekerjaan ini dilakukan Tsukiyama setelah pekerjaan di rumah sakit selesai. Tidak sulit baginya untuk menutupi semuanya. Induk semang apartemennya tidak akan curiga jika Tsukiyama tidak pulang berhari-hari mengingat profesinya. Rekan kerja.. Tsukiyama tidak memilikinya, toh jarang sekali yang ingin berteman dengannya. Biarkan saja, jadi tidak akan ada yang curiga. Begitu pun pihak rumah sakit. Alasan untuk penelitian atau keperluan intansi pendidikan kedokteran saja sudah cukup untuk membawa jenazah yang tidak jelas identitasnya – seperti orang bunuh diri atau korban bencana – keluar dari rumah sakit.

Berkas? Pemalsuan tidak sesulit itu bagi seorang Tsukiyama Shuu, hanya masalah mengetik.

Alchemy versi Tsukiyama pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Kali ini akan menjadi percobaan ke lima ratus kalinya bagi Tsukiyama. Musim salju ketiga pun datang setelah sekian lamanya. Entah sudah berapa puluh organ manusia pula yang Tsukiyama bedah demi mendapat 'hasil terbaik' untuk 'menghidupkan kembali Kaneki-kun'. Namun, masih ada permasalahan terakhir yang menjadi penentu keberhasilan Tsukiyama, yaitu bagaimana menciptakan detak jantung dan napas dalam organ yang sudah mati?

Kepala ungu Tsukiyama menggeleng-geleng.

Nyaris mustahil dilakukan. Tsukiyama sudah membaca banyak buku akhir-akhir ini demi menemukan caranya, tapi nihil. Selain itu ia juga belum menemukan peralatan yang mendukung. Haruskah Tsukiyama menempuh pendidikan teknik mesin demi menciptakan alat yang ia inginkan dalam proses ini?

"Yang benar saja," Tsukiyama merutuki dirinya sendiri, "Kalau Kaneki-kun menemuiku sebagai kakek-kakek, bagaimana caranya kami bisa bersenang-senang? Aargh! Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan ini semua."

Kaki panjang Tsukiyama lalu mendekat pada meja operasi dimana ia menggarap tubuh 'Kaneki-kun'. Di sana terbaring tubuh beku dengan jahitan yang menyeluruh – efek 'bongkar-pasang' – juga lubang menganga tempat Tsukiyama nantinya akan menaruh kehidupan baru. Napas dan detak.

Drrrtt.. Drrrrttt.. Drrrrttt...

Tsukiyama menyambar ponselnya yang bergetar. Panggilan dari teman kuliahnya dulu. "Halo?"

"Oh, halo. Ini aku, Ui."

Manik ungu Tsukiyama memutar bosan. Memangnya ia tidak tahu? Mereka bahkan sudah bertukar nomor sebelumnya. "Ya, ada apa, Ui?"

"Minggu ini ada seminar tentang alat medis terbaru, aku lupa namanya tapi itu seperti alat pacu jantung atau semacamnya. Kudengar alatnya sangat bagus. Apa kau akan ikut, Tsukiyama?"

Bola mata Tsukiyama membesar. Ia melirik tubuh 'Kaneki-kun' miliknya yang masih terbaring di meja sana. Ini kesempatan bagus! Mungkin setelah mengikuti seminar tersebut Tsukiyama akan menemukan caranya. Tidak butuh waktu lama. Tsukiyama hanya perlu sedikit belajar dan mendapatkan alatnya, lalu – "Luar biasa.."

"Eh?"

Tersadar kalau ia sedang melakukan panggilan telepon, Tsukiyama langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tidak, Ui. Maksudku, alat medisnya." Ucapnya, "Baiklah, aku ikut. Tolong kau urus pendaftarannya."

"Oke, akan kuhubungi lagi besok. Jaa!"

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Tsukiyama kembali berjalan mendekat pada tubuh 'Kaneki-kun' dan mengusap surai hitamnya dengan lembut. "Tunggu aku, Kaneki-kun. Sebentar lagi.."

.

.

.

Sebuah cara telah ditemukan. Tsukiyama menghela napas panjang, bersiap untuk menuntaskan 'proyek' besarnya ini. Alat medis telah terpasang lengkap, Kaneki-kun masih terlelap di pembaringannya. Tsukiyama menatap partner barunya yang bersedia membantu dan merahasiakan semua yang ia lakukan demi Kaneki-kun nya. Bahkan, Tsukiyama telah mendapat jaminan nyawa sesuai keinginannya. Sebentar lagi, tidak ada Grey yang selalu mengusiknya. _Tsukiyama's hero will coming_.

"Kau siap?" tanya Tsukiyama.

Keringat terlihat menghiasi wajah sang patner, walau begitu ia tetap mengangguk mantap pada ketua 'proyek' ini. Yah, memangnya apa yang perlu diragukan dari seorang Tsukiyama Shuu?

"Operasi kita mulai." Ucap Tsukiyama. Ia lalu mengadahkan tangan, "Scaple.."

.

.

.

Sepasang manik hitam itu terbuka setelah sekian lama, menjawab ribu harapan yang membumbung tinggi dan usaha keras yang telah dilakukan oleh seseorang. Di musim semi yang udaranya mulai menghangat dan bunga-bunga cantik yang telah bermekaran, dunia seolah menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Begitu pula seseorang itu yang kelak akan menjadi Tuan-nya. Namun, dia hanyalah sosok yang baru saja lahir. Data yang baru mampu diterima sebatas sosok dengan surai warna mencolok yang memenuhi pandangannya dan suara-suara isakan entah apa maksudnya.

Pandangan manik hitam itu lalu beralih kesamping, menatap jendela yang tirainya belum dibuka. Cahaya matahari menelusup masuk melalui celah tirai tersebut hingga mengenai sedikit kulit pucatnya, mengenalkan rasa hangat yang sangat nyaman. Berbeda dengan bagian kulit lainnya yang diselimuti dingin karena udara AC. Tak lama kemudian sosok dengan surai ungu mencolok itu kembali memenuhi pandangannya dengan mendekat pada jendela. Sosok itu berbicara padanya yang terbaring di kasur empuk. Entah apa. Lagipula, bayi yang baru lahir pun tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang orang tuanya katakan.

Lebih-lebih dirinya.

Tirai disibakkan, cahaya matahari pun langsung masuk menyilaukan. Ia menyipitkan mata seketika, melenguh tidak suka walaupun terdengar sangat lirih suaranya. Perlahan cahaya matahari terhalang oleh sosok ungu yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Suara sosok itu terus menemani pendengarannya. Nada lembut dan sedikit menyentak di saat-saat tertentu. Ia pun mulai menaruh perhatian pada sosok ungu tersebut.

"Ini aku, Kaneki-kun. Tsukiyama. Aku disini denganmu."

Ia hanya terus menatap sosok itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Namamu adalah Kaneki. Dan kau adalah milikku, Kaneki-kun." Sosok itu lalu mendekat padanya dan memeluknya erat, " _Kaneki-kun is mine. Forever_."

Ia memang belum paham maksud dari suara-suara yang di dengarnya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mulai ditangkap jelas oleh otaknya. Saat sosok ungu itu berbicara, selalu ada yang disebut –

Kaneki-kun. Kaneki-kun. Kaneki-kun.

Yang kelak akan ia pahami 'Kaneki-kun' adalah dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Lima tahun berlalu namun terasa seperti lima hari bagi Tsukiyama. Bahkan, saat ini ia merasa tiap detik kehidupannya adalah kebahagiaan. Kaneki-kun nya sukses mengalahkan _Grey_ hingga sekarat di dalam jurang bernama kekalahan telak. Tsukiyama bersenandung senang setiap pagi dengan hati berbunga-bunga, walau badai musim dingin sedang gencar-gencarnya menerjang berbagai negara subtropis. Termasuk pagi ini, saat Tsukiyama membuat secangkir coklat dan kopi susu panas.

Selain membuat minuman, Tsukiyama juga menyiapkan roti panggang dengan selai strawberry dan mocca sebagai menu sarapan pagi. Semenjak Kaneki-kun ada di rumah, Tsukiyama jadi mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan rumah yang dulu selalu dilakukan ibunya. Pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk berhenti bekerja di rumah sakit dan tinggal di rumah saja dengan Kaneki nya, tapi fakta kalau segala hartanya bisa habis membuat Tsukiyama urung. Akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan tetap bekerja walau kini hanya dengan membuka klinik pribadi.

Tsukiyama meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan pagi tersebut di meja yang berada di sisi kasurnya. Membiarkan uap panas mengepul dari dua cangkir yang berbeda isi sementara ia melakukan salah satu aktivitas kesukaannya. Membangunkan Kaneki. Tsukiyama tersenyum melihat wajah damai Kaneki ketika tidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ah, satu hal lagi yang paling disukai oleh pria 32 tahun itu.

Ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia suka pada Kaneki nya.

Tsukiyama merangkak naik ke kasur ukuran king size tersebut dan mengambil posisi setengah tengkurap di samping Kaneki. Ia perlahan menghapus jarak antara hidungnya dan leher Kaneki untuk mendapatkan aroma tubuh yang telah diciptakannya itu. Sedikit berbeda, namun Tsukiyama tetap suka. Tidak, bahkan lebih suka lagi.

"Oh, dear.." gumamnya takjub.

Dari leher, Tsukiyama beralih pada wajah Kaneki. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Kaneki yang terbuka. Ia menyentuh lipatan daging kenyal berwarna kemerahan itu perlahan. Lembut, sedikit hangat, dan tentu saja, lezat. Sangat cocok sebagai pengganti appetizier atau dessert, atau bahkan menu utama. Tak tahan hanya dengan menatapnya, Tsukiyama mulai menciumnya perlahan. Untuk apa tergesa-gesa kalau ia bisa mendapatkan seluruh tubuh Kaneki kapan saja mulai sekarang? Toh, ia dengan begitu Tsukiyama jadi lebih menikmati prosesnya.

Suara kecapan halus terdengar dalam kamar berukuran 3x4 meter tersebut. Enam puluh detik sebelum akhirnya hilang karena Tsukiyama mendapati Kaneki sukses terbangun karena _morning kiss_ yang diberikan. " _Good morning_ , Kaneki-kun." Sapa Tsukiyama hangat.

Kaneki mengusap matanya yang masih terasa perih, " _Good morning_ , Tsukiyama-san." Balasnya.

Tsukiyama merapatkan tubuh Kaneki padanya dan mengurung remaja mungil itu dalam pelukan. Setelah tiga tahun dengan sabar Tsukiyama mengajarkan caranya berkomunikasi, ia mulai mendapatkan hasilnya. Kaneki sudah bisa berbicara dan memberikan respon padanya. Kebahagiaan yang melebihi saat Tsukiyama sukses mendapat gelar dokter di usia 23 tahun. Selain itu, Kaneki juga sudah paham siapa dirinya, siapa Tsukiyama, kenapa namanya 'Kaneki', dan siapa Kaneki Ken. Tsukiyama telah menceritakan semuanya. Ia memilih untuk melakukannya dengan harapan Kaneki nya bisa hidup seperti manusia. Bukan boneka buatan yang hanya patuh pada perintahnya.

"Apa dadamu masih terasa sakit?" tanya Tsukiyama karena Kaneki akhir-akhir ini mengeluhkan hal tersebut. Mungkin suhu musim dingin berpengaruh pada alat yang ia pasang dalam jantung Kaneki.

Kaneki menggeleng, "Tidak, Tsukiyama-san."

Tsukiyama mengecup kepala Kaneki, "Kalau begitu, syukurlah." Katanya senang. Ia pun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk yang diikuti oleh Kaneki. "Ayo sarapan, aku telah buatkan kopi susu untukmu. Kau suka kopi 'kan?"

"Kopi?"

"Iya, Kaneki-kun sangat suka kopi seingatku." Jelasnya seraya meraih nampan di meja. Ia lalu memberikan secangkir kopi pada Kaneki, "Nah.. ini dia, Kopi."

"Jadi, Kaneki yang dulu suka kopi ini?" tanya Kaneki menatap cangkir yang ada di tangannya.

Tsukiyama mengangguk, "Cobalah, kurasa kau juga pasti suka."

Kaneki tidak langsung meminumnya. Ia terus mengamati dan menghirup aroma yang menguar dari cangkir yang dipegangnya hingga tiga menit. Mungkin otaknya mulai berpikir. "Ini enak.." ucapnya kemudian dengan wajah berseri begitu cairan pekat tersebut membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Benar kan?"

"Selain kopi dan membaca novel, apalagi yang Kaneki dulu sukai?"

.

.

.

Dihitung sejak hidupnya Kaneki di dunia ini maka umurnya sekarang adalah 5 tahun, tapi kalau dilihat secara fisik maka umurnya sekarang sudah 20 tahun. Semua sudah terlihat sempurna. Bahkan sekarang Kaneki sudah bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah saat Tuan-nya bekerja. Tsukiyama pun bahagia bukan kepalang karena rasanya ia sudah mendapatkan sosok istri sekarang.

Oh, ingin sekali Tsukiyama mempersunting Kaneki – kalau bisa.

"Aku pulang, Honeey!"

"Ah, Tadaima, Tsukiyama-san." Sahut Kaneki masih dilengkapi dengan celemek putih dan sepatula di tangan kanan, "Maaf, aku sedang menggoreng ikan jadi –"

Tsukiyama tersenyum, " _It's ok, Honey_."

Kaneki mengangguk sekilas kemudian kembali ke dapur.

Lihat? Kaneki pun tidak masalah kalau sekarang panggilannya berubah menjadi 'Honey'. Walaupun panggilan untuk Tsukiyama masih tetap 'Tsukiyama-san'. Ah, nanti ia bilang saja kalau ingin dipanggil _sayang_ atau _darling_ , mungkin Kaneki akan mengiyakan dengan mudah. Toh selama ini Kaneki selalu mengabulkan jika dimintai sesuatu.

Tsukiyama tidak langsung beranjak ke kamarnya dan mandi. Ia suka mengamati Kaneki yang sedang fokus memasak. Dia terlihat sangat cocok dan imut sekali dengan celemek dan alat kebersihan rumah. Apalagi, tubuh Kaneki tidak lagi terlihat kurus dan menjadi sangat ideal berkat jogging yang sering mereka lakukan minggu pagi.

Membuat Tsukiyama ingin menjelma menjadi singa jantan di musim kawin. Oke, tiba-tiba dia dapat ide bagus.

"Kaneki.."

Kaneki menoleh dengan muka polosnya, "Ya?"

"Aku ingin sekali.."

"..."

"...dirimu, Kaneki."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Sejak awal Kaneki memang tidak mengerti apa maksud dari permintaan Tsukiyama, tapi ia tidak menyangka pula yang dimaksud Tuan-nya adalah hal yang seperti ini. Berhubungan badan. Sebelumnya saat mereka makan malam, Tsukiyama diam saja begitu ditanya dan menyuruh Kaneki makan sebelum makanannya menjadi dingin _. Itu bisa dibahas setelah makan_ , katanya. Benar-benar setelah makan, saat Kaneki mencuci piring, Tsukiyama tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Kaneki tidak sepenuhnya kopong. Ia banyak belajar melalui internet dan buku, termasuk tentang biologi yang membahas reproduksi manusia. Tapi, semua itu melibatkan sosok wanita dan pria. Sedangkan, kali ini –

"Ah! Haah.. Tsukiyama-san – mmh, ini tidak benar!"

Tsukiyama berhenti mencium Kaneki dan memberi jarak antara tubuh mereka, "Bagian mana yang tidak benar? Lihat, bahkan wajahmu memerah, Honey. Rasanya enak, bukan?"

Kaneki tertunduk tanpa sadar. "Ta-tapi, ini tidak benar, Tsukiyama-san.."

"Tidak, kali ini panggil aku _Darling_. Oke?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

Kaneki lalu tertunduk dalam, nada suara Tsukiyama menunjukkan kalau dia tidak senang dengan reaksinya barusan. Ia pun tidak pernah berani jika sudah berhadapan dengan kemurkaan Tuan-nya.

"Baiklah, panggil aku sesukamu. Tapi, lakukan-lah dengan merdu, kau bisa kan?"

"Tsukiyama-san!?" Kaneki agak memekik begitu ditarik ke kamar dan dibanting ke kasur. Tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah pasrah. Ia menerima semua sentuhan Tsukiyama. Ciuman lembut yang menjadi ganas dan menuntut. Usapan menjadi gerayangan. Gesekan kulit. Tubuhnya bahkan terasa panas dan sulit dikendalikan. Sekilas Kaneki melihat Tsukiyama tersenyum puas saat badannya reflek meliuk.

"Tsukiyamaa-saanhh.."

.

.

.

Musim semi.

Kaneki merasakan debaran yang berlebih setiap menatap bunga sakura yang bermerakan di musim semi. Ia sangat suka dengan musim semi, apapun akan Kaneki lakukan demi bisa berhanami setiap tahunnya. Yah, apapun yang diminta Tsukiyama lebih tepatnya. Tapi bukan masalah karena sesakit apapun tubuhnya, akan sembuh dengan warna softpink favoritnya.

'Sangat Indah..' batin Kaneki sambil terus mengadah.

"Woops! Hati-hati kopimu, Honey."

Kaneki seketika tersadar dan buru-buru membenahi posisi cangkir kopi di tangannya dengan bantuan Tsukiyama. "Sumimasen.." katanya.

Pria bersurai ungu itu mengelus kepalanya sayang, "Kaneki-ku sangat suka bunga sakura, ya?"

"Iya. Sangat suka." jawab Kaneki cepat diiringi anggukan kepala.

"Mau berkeliling ke sana? Di sana lebih banyak pohon sakura."

"Sepertinya tidak, Tsukiyama-san. Kakiku.. masih terasa sakit."

"Err.. Maaf, lain kali aku lebih lembut." Ucap Tsukiyama sambil menutupi mulutnya. "Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau aku membelikan takoyaki? Kau mau, Honey?"

"Um.."

"I'll be right back, okay?"

.

.

Jarang sekali Tsukiyama meninggalkan Kaneki selain untuk bekerja. Sehingga Kaneki selalu merasa sedikit khawatir jika dirinya sendirian seperti saat ini. Padahal, hanya untuk membeli takoyaki yang jaraknya hanya lima ratus meter. Tetapi, ada pertanyaan yang selalu terbesit dibenak Kaneki. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Tsukiyama-san pergi? Kehidupan seperti apa yang akan dia jalani? Siapa yang akan berteman dengannya?

Yang jawabannya adalah selalu : tidak tahu.

Kaneki tidak mau membayangkannya. Tidak juga mau untuk mencoba. Mungkin karena bacaan internet yang selalu ditemuinya kadang terlalu putih atau terlalu hitam. Putih seperti cerita kesuksesan, kabar bahagia, dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya. Hitam seperti kejahatan, kisah misteri, dan yang tidak menyenangkan. Sedangkan, apa yang sesungguhnya dialami Kaneki selalu seperti..

Abu-abu.

Tsukiyama selalu baik padanya, walaupun suka melakukan hal yang tidak benar padanya. Katanya senang-senang, tapi yang Kaneki rasakan hanya salah dan sakit. Yah, kau tahu apa yang dimaksud.

Jemari Kaneki mengacak pelan rambut hitamnya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tidak mengenakkan tersebut. 'Lupakan.. Lupakan.'

"Ayolah, hilangkan pikiran burukmu itu. Lihat! Bunga sakura sangat indah, bukan?"

Kaneki tertegun. 'Siapa..?'

"Huh, Nee-chan sendiri berhanami tapi tetap membawa tugas kuliah."

"Ah.. Yah, ini hal yang berbeda kau tahu."

Hingga akhirnya diketahui sosok perempuan dengan surai biru keunguan itu lah yang barusan berbicara. Perempuan berpotongan pendek dengan kemeja magenta dan rok softgrey. Sepertinya seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir, terlihat dari tumpukan kertas di tangannya. Entah kenapa Kaneki terus memandanginya. Rambut perempuan itu pendek dan menutupi sebelah matanya tapi saat angin bertiup..

Sangat cantik. Seperti perpaduan warna yang indah diantara sakura yang bermekaran.

Mengabaikan helaian kertas yang berterbangan, mulut Kaneki sedikit terbuka begitu saja.

"Aduh.. Tidak! Hinami, tolong paperku!"

"Whoaa! Gawaat! Kertasnya semakin jauh?!"

Kaneki seketika tersadar, ikut memunguti beberapa kertas yang terbang hingga tempatnya duduk. Dilihat dari tulisannya sepertinya memang kuliah sesulit itu. Kaneki sedikit kepayahan saat berdiri, berjalan menghampiri perempuan itu pun masih sempoyongan.

"Maaf.. Apa ini milikmu?"

"..."

"..."

Eh, apa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Kenapa perempuan itu dan adiknya terus menatapnya dengan terbelalak seperti itu? Sepertinya orang lain juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya barusan. Ah, atau ada sesuatu yang salah dengan wajah Kaneki?

"A-ano.. Apa aku sa–" Tapi, perempuan itu tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil terisak. Kaneki pun semakin bingung dan kaget. "E-eeh.. Nee-san?!"

"Kaneki.."

Manik kehijauan itu terbuka lebar. 'Bagaimana bisa..?'

"Aku percaya kau pasti kembali, Kaneki."

.

.

Dua bungkus takoyaki terlepas dari tangan Tsukiyama. Berbagai pertanyaan pun memenuhi kepala ungunya. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu ada disana? Bagaimana bisa Kanekinya bertemu dengan wanita itu? Bagaimana bisa saling berpelukan? Apalagi Kanekinya..

Kanekinya tersipu dengan senyum paling indah.

Pandangan Tsukiyama jatuh hingga ke tanah. Tidak bisa begini. Ada yang salah. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi. Dia terus terdiam hingga beberapa detik.

"WHOAA!"

Tsukiyama terkejut begitu menyadari sesuatu, lalu berlari menjauh secepat mungkin. Namun, percuma. Dia memang selalu ada disana. Bersembunyi diantara semua makhluk di muka bumi, termasuk dalam diri Tsukiyama Shuu.

Bagaimana bisa Tsukiyama lupa kalau ada yang lebih pekat dari Grey?! Lebih menyebalkan dan menakutkan. Lebih mematikan. Warna itu paling pekat diantara yang lain, mampu menjerumuskan segala sesuatu ke dalamnya dan hilang. Tidak terlihat lagi. Selamanya. Namun, celakanya akhir-akhir ini Tsukiyama tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanya.

Oh, tidak. Dia bahkan tersenyum menyapa Tsukiyama.

" _Go away from me you fucking – "_

" _Kenapa kau harus terkejut, Tsuki-chan? Aku memang selalu disini. Ayo, bermain denganku.."_

Tubuh Tsukiyama seketika membeku. Hatinya bergetar ketakutan.

Gawat. Itu sungguhan _Black_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Katanya kecepatan rotasi bumi adalah 1.770 km/jam.

Ah, pantas saja waktu bergerak sangat cepat semenjak hari itu bagi Kaneki. Rasa rindunya akan pemandangan indah bunga sakura tidak membara lagi seperti dulu. Dia menjadi sangat sering melihat sakura sekarang. Tidak menarik lagi. Tidak cantik lagi. Lihat, sekarang warna sakura menjadi jelek sekali.

Warnanya abu-abu.

' _Tapi, kenapa jadi seperti ini..?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sejak hari itu semua menjadi membingungkan. Tsukiyama-san tidak pernah kembali dengan takoyakinya. Sedangkan, keberadaan Touka-chan – gadis biru keunguan yang cantik itu – seperti menggantikan Tsukiyama-san. Kaneki selalu menduga kalau warna ungu kebiruan dan biru keunguan lah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Tapi, keduanya tidak senada dengan warnanya.

Touka-chan hari itu juga membawanya ke Anteiku, sebuah cafe kecil. Disana semua orang melotot tidak percaya pada Kaneki awalnya, walau akhirnya pelukan menjadi sambutan paling hangat. Aduh, semua membingungkan. Kaneki tidak paham apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi kemudian. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja orang-orang di Anteiku memerangi Tsukiyama-san. Setelah mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan dia sebelumnya. Padahal, tidak semua yang dilakukan Tsukiyama-san itu salah menurut Kaneki. Namun, tetap saja mereka melaporkan segala tindakan Tsukiyama-san. _'Dia itu sudah gila, Kaneki!_ ' begitu katanya.

Bahkan setelah berhasil ditemukan, tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga Tsukiyama-san akhirnya dijatuhkan hukuman mati. Entah sejahat apa sesungguhnya yang telah dilakukan pria itu, Kaneki tidak paham lagi.

Berkali-kali Touka-chan melarang pihak sel untuk menghubungi Kaneki sebelum hari eksekusi. Katanya Kaneki pun tidak harus mengabulkan permintaan Tsukiyama-san lagi. Tidak peduli siapa yang telah memberikan kehidupan pada Kaneki. ' _Itu bukan karena Dia, Kaneki! Kau hidup karena adanya keajaiban dari langit, mengerti?_ ' tandasnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kaneki sendirian di kamar.

Pada harinya, Kaneki melihat di TV. Sebelum Tsukiyama-san memasuki ruang eksekusi dengan wajah paling menyedihkan dan yang keluar dari sana adalah satu peti mati berwarna putih. Tsukiyama-san pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Perlahan rasa khawatir Kaneki mendapatkan jawabannya.

Hari berganti minggu. Minggu berganti bulan. Hingga datang musim dingin yang membuat Kaneki menjadi sangat tersiksa. Pihak pengembangan negara mendesak untuk bertemu. Touka-chan tidak bisa lagi melawan, hanya bisa terus menatapnya dengan kucuran air mata. Katanya mereka ingin bekerjasama. Katanya Kaneki adalah hal yang istimewa dan berharga untuk masa depan. Touka-chan dan orang-orang Anteiku hanya bisa terdiam dengan raut wajah rumit yang tidak bisa Kaneki pahami. Tapi, pihak pengembangan kemudian berjanji untuk memberikan balasan yang sangat besar. Apapun yang Kaneki inginkan.

Dengan semua kebaikan yang telah Kaneki dapatkan dari Anteiku, Kaneki ingin membalasnya. Dia ingin Anteiku lebih besar lagi. Sehingga lebih banyak orang yang dapat menikmati kopi enaknya. Lebih banyak orang-orang malang seperti dirinya akan tertolong.

Kerjasama pun dimulai.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini, Kaneki-kun."

Kaneki hanya terdiam. Dia tidak paham kerja keras apa yang dimaksud. Setiap hari hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Punggungnya sudah beku akibat dinginnya meja operasi. Jahitan pun kembali terlihat menghiasi tubuhnya, bedanya akan semakin bertambah. Tidak seperti dengan Tsukiyama yang bahkan Kaneki tidak merasakan kesakitan apapun dari jahitannya. Lebih rapi juga.

"Kaneki!"

Kaneki menyerukan 'Touka-chan..' walau seperti bisikan. Sekarang rasanya sulit sekali untuk bicara. Suaranya juga jadi sangat pelan.

Entah kenapa Touka selalu berlari untuk mendekat pada Kaneki, padahal setiap hari gadis itu selalu menjenguknya. Yah, walaupun Kaneki tidak pernah melarangnya. Juga untuk selalu memeluknya seperti sekarang. Kaneki hanya tersenyum. Kalau ada warnanya yang tidak berubah, maka Touka-chan adalah jawaban Kaneki.

Touka menyeka air matanya sebelum melepaskan pelukan, "Apa kau lapar? Lihat apa yang aku bawa ini," ia lalu mengayunkan palstik putih berisi dua boks di dalamnya. "Lasagna!"

Kaneki terkekeh. "Aku mau.." jawabnya pelan.

"Tunggu ya," kata Touka lalu mengambil kursi dan meletakkan barang bawaannya di bawah. Sedangkan, manik hitam Kaneki terus mengikutinya. "Err.. Kaneki, berhubung aku belum makan juga.."

Dahi Kaneki berkerut karena Touka tidak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Malah wajahnya jadi tertunduk. Cukup satu hal yang Kaneki benci, yaitu saat Touka menyeka air mata sedihnya. Tangan Kaneki terjulur menyentuh lengan si gadis biru.

"Ja-jadi! – " Kaneki sontak terkejut. Wajah Touka merah sekali ternyata. "Bagaimana kalau kita ma-makan berdua?"

Kaneki memiringkan kepalanya tanpa sadar, 'Hanya itu..?'

"Aku yang suapi! Pa-pakai satu.. sendok saja ya?"

Oh..

Kaneki mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Boleh.. Aku suka." jawabnya. Tapi, entah kenapa Touka justru memukuli bantal di kasur Kaneki setelahnya dengan wajah merah padam. Padahal, Touka selalu menyuapinya seperti mengasuh anak bayi. Atau wanita memang seperti itu ya..?

.

.

.

Mereka bertemu di tengah kegelapan. Kaneki Ken adalah orang yang baik. Rasanya seperti sedang berbicara dengan bayangan sendiri karena mereka sangat mirip. Persis malah. Benar kalau Kaneki Ken suka membaca novel selain kopi, dan –

" _Tapi, kau hidup bukan untuk menggantikan aku, bukan?"_

Kaneki terkesiap dari tidurnya. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya dan detak jantungnya menjadi tidak stabil. Nyeri. Tapi, Kaneki hanya mampu mengeluh sakit dalam hening. Mulutnya bercuap, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Terlalu sakit.

Tiba-tiba Kaneki melayang ke hari pertama dia tersadar. Tsukiyama menamainya Kaneki. Bercerita mengenai Kaneki Ken padanya. Sial. Bahkan, dia tahu ceritanya! Lalu, kenapa ia masih terus menjadi Kaneki?

Kenapa?!

Ia memegang kepalanya yang rasanya seperti dihantam benda keras.

Bayangan orang-orang Anteiku memenuhi pikiran Kaneki. Mereka semua selalu menatapnya dengan senyuman, bersikap baik padanya. Tapi, sesungguhnya tidak ada bayangan Kaneki dimata mereka. Jauh di dalam sana, hanya ada seseorang yang sesungguhnya mereka maksud. Bahkan, di mata Tsukiyama Shuu dan Kirishima Touka.

Hanya ada Kaneki Ken yang sudah mati.

.

.

.

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah, kau bisa kembalikan semuanya padaku."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Telunjuk itu mengarah pada lubang gelap tak berujung yang jauh di bawah sana. "Temui aku disana."

"..."

"Hanya saja jika kau merasa bersalah –"

Dirinya menelan ludah.

" – karena telah merebut orang-orang Anteiku dan Touka-chan dariku." Kaneki Ken lalu tersenyum tipis padanya. "Jaa, ne."

"Tunggu–!" Dia pun memilih untuk jatuh. Pergi menuju tempat Kaneki Ken untuk mengembalikan semuanya.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun kemudian.

"Jangan konyol, Touka."

Gerakan Touka terhenti. Pena di tangannya bahkan sampai bergetar. Seketika ia lupa apa yang dipesan oleh Hide lima detik yang lalu. Ya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hide mengingatkannya.

"Kaneki pergi tanggal 21 desember, kau tahu. Di musim dingin, bukan di musim semi."

Sejak awal hanya Nagachika Hide yang enggan untuk bertemu dia. Ketika Touka sangat bersyukur sosok yang dirindukan kembali hidup, seolah berinkarnasi. Tapi, tidak dengan Hide. Bagi laki-laki berkepala oranye itu Kaneki Ken hanyalah satu, yaitu sahabatnya yang telah lama mati. Hide tidak peduli jika ada yang lain dengan perawakan yang mirip, bahkan dengan nama yang sama.

"Dengan pakaian serba hitam itu –"

"Hide, aku –"

"Kepergian siapa yang kau kenang hari ini, Touka?"

.

.

.

 **FIN**

A/N : Maksud hati bahagiakan orang tua~ Namun, uang dipalak preman~ Pusing sudah ini kepala~ Eh, bukan. Maksudnya, ada beberapa hal yang pengen aku perjelas di paragraf bawah. Bisa diskip kok. Aku nulis panjang banget soalnya jaga-jaga misalnya dari para pembaca banyak yang bingung. Maaf ya ;(

Karena itu lah aku masih butuh banyak masukan dari para pembacaa~ ehehehe.

Eh iya, ini pertama kalinya juga aku nulis ff di Tokyo Ghoul! Pertama kali juga nulis di rated mature, waks. (((Pertama kali juga pengen buat tema dark, tapi gagal))) Salam kenal ya, buat yang baru ketemu sama aku lewat tulisan abal ini. Ehe ^^/ buat yang pernah ketemu aku sebelumnya, HAI HAI HALLOO~! APA KABARNYAA? ^0^/

Lanjut bagian penjelasan ya,

Jadi **Pertama** , sosok Grey sama Black itu ada di bayangan Tsukiyama aja. Sedangkan, tokoh Kaneki yang hidup disini itu bukan Kaneki Ken. Hanya saja, dia punya kemiripan yang bener-bener mendekati karena Tsukiyama sendiri yang buat dia sampai sedemikian rupa. Yang jadi gambaran secara fisik buat aku itu sebelum Kaneki jadi ghoul. **Kedua,** setelah kematian Tsukiyama, sosok Kaneki Ken yang sesungguhnya muncul menghantui Kaneki (yang dihidupkan Tsukiyama) karena perasaan bersalah juga rasa khawatirnya. Gitu deh~ sebenernya agak susah sih, pas bikin bagian Kaneki sama Kaneki Ken. Aku entah kenapa juga gak pengen pake Haise Sasaki biar mereka orang yang sama, hmm. **Ketiga** , sebenernya kemunculan Kaneki setelah ketemu Touka itu ada time-skip. Tapi, setelah itu juga langsung flashback di satu bagian. Dan balik lagi time normal setelahnya, LOL kecepetan emang. **Terakhir** , pas Kaneki (yang dihidupkan Tsukiyama) milih buat jatuh/masuk ke lubang hitam nyusul Kaneki Ken, saat itu juga dia jatuh dari ketinggian dan tewas seketika. Udah. Semoga aja enggak begitu ganggu kamu banget pas baca efek kebingungan :')

Jadi, adakah kritik, saran atau pesan lainnya sejauh ini? Aku sangat menghargai kalau ada yang mau menyampaikan apapun di kotak review lho~ :3 ((another piece of me : udah ih, maksa banget lu -_-))

Sekian, see you in another fic! ^^/


End file.
